The Incident (a oneshot)
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: Mornings are despicable, and everyone is a victim of their wrath. (Fluffy one-shot with pre-established Maixnaru)


Just a cute one shot I thought up. Enjoy!

Mornings were definitely not Mai's favorite. And Naru, as her boyfriend _and_ as her boss, knew this all too well. He personally had always been told that he too was insufferable in the mornings, and he never argued otherwise. Even so, on a particularly rainy Monday morning he had found himself knocking on apartment 245G with an extra umbrella and thermos of black coffee.

"Mai, open up," he called out. Frankly, he didn't know why he was going through the trouble of actually coming to her place. Most mornings he would simply sent a text or call to make sure she got up on time. Obviously, he couldn't have his employee arriving to work late due to her own carelessness. It was partly his responsibility to assist in anyway he could. At least that's what he tells himself.

He continued to knock on the door until he got a reply. In his defense, he didn't plan to spend his day waiting in the humid corridor.

"Yeesh! I'm coming, alright?!"

Satisfied, he smirked and leaned against the opposing wall. Mai never ceases to make his mornings entertainable.

At first, she had tried to ignore it. Burying her head underneath the thin blankets she tried to pretend that she couldn't hear a thing. Taking a peek at the clock beside her bed she knew for a fact that she had at least 5 more minutes of sleep before she had to get up. So she even tried to hum a little song to lure herself back into sleep, praying that whoever it was would just go away quickly.

But it just. Wouldn't. STOP

"Yeesh! I'm coming, alright?!" Wrestling out of her cocoon she lethargically swung herself out of bed. She was going to make whomever _dared_ to wake Taniyama Mai out of bed _early_ regret it for the rest of their life. And maybe even their afterlife is she was feeling particularly irritated.

She had been a few steps away from her bed when her body began to feel heavy. Gripping her hand on her head she tried to make sense of the black spots blurring her vision, and the rush of blood inside her head. Exhaustion poured over her as she swayed back and forth, legs collapsing beneath her. Hitting the ground with a loud thump, her vision blacked out.

Oliver Davis was not a patient person. Unknowingly, he had already begun tapping his foot restlessly as he waited. Something was not right. So when he heard a loud thump from inside the small apartment he sprung into action. Dropping his things, he hammered at the door.

"Mai, what was that?... Mai?...Answer me Mai, is everything alright?"

Ignoring the repetitive lessons Lin had drilled into his brain, he sparked his PK into action. It took him no less than a second to have the door's lock snapped and handle discarded. With his heart racing, he swung open the door and cursed at the scene in front of him.

Rushing to Mai's side he knelt on the floor beside her still body. Shaking her by the shoulders, he roughly patted her cheeks and did a speedy once over of her vitals.

"Mai! Mai wake up! Come on Mai!"

He rolled her onto her back and pulled her snug against his torso. He kept his arm firmly around her while assessing her for a possible explanation.

 _Sweating, Paleness, Shallow breathing, Heart-_

He got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice her hazel eyes lock reappear from behind her eyelids.

"N-naru."

He sighed a sudden breath of relief.

"Mai, what happened?"

Ignoring him she squirmed and tried to pull herself onto her feet. In return, he simply scowled and pressed her forehead so she would lay back down. Why did she have to be so troublesome?

Even before she opened her eyes she knew someone else was with her. Breathing deeply she rolled her head over and sluggishly opened her eyes. She was met with the blurry outline of a black shirt.

 _Naru?_

After taking a moment to register her eyes back to the light of the room, but sure enough, she found herself looking up at him.

"N-naru."

Of course, Naru didn't hesitate to start demanding answering. Not that she could blame him.

"Mai, what happened?"

She opened her mouth, about to answer, but immediately clamped it shut. Feeling another dizzy spell coming on, bile began to rise up her throat. Ignoring him she drowsily tried to get herself up. However, doing so was harder than she thought. Taking deep and calming breaths she let herself be laid back against him.

"Mai-"

The ringing in her ears blocked the rest of his voice out.

"Ay!" she exclaimed, clutching her ears. "So dizzy...head hurts.…-" She lazily curved her head into the comforting crook of her boyfriend's neck and groaned. "Narruuu~"

She felt him sigh against her. But he was so waarrrrmm and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She lulled her eyes halfway shut, but was shaken awake once again.

"You don't get to sleep until you tell me what happened." Looking up at him she noticed the obvious worry in his eyes; even his brows had been furrowed together in concern. Her heart contracted.

"Got up..too fast. Head hurts…..Sleep…sorry Naru."

Mumbling a few more incoherent words she shrugged herself back into a comfortable position. Mmmmmm why couldn't she just stay asleep? Her head was killing her, and she everything was already blending around though the drowsy blurs in her vision. She shook the image of her scowling boyfriend from her head and let herself take a deep breath. He could wait just a few more minutes….

It was a hopeless case. Taniyama Mai; queen of shattering his cold facade from day one. And idiocy, but that was one thing that he would have have hoped she'd have improved on by now. He let his body accommodate her sleeping form and felt himself voluntarily signing once more.

Some things never change.

He brushed the hair gingerly off stray copper hair from her face and felt his expression soften to match hers. Her eyes had drooped shut just moments ago, and she was fast asleep. As he began rubbing circles into the crooks of her petite back he felt the downwards curve of his lips begin to shift. Honestly, even at the age of 23 she acted the same as she did at 16. He scoffed at the thought.

Just this once would let her sleep for just a few minutes. Just this once.


End file.
